Rose and the Beast
by JMsoccer35
Summary: Rose has lived with a family who treats her like dirt, a drop dead beautiful sister & a past that she can't remember. Her life changes when she runs away & lives in a castle with a Beast. Slowly her memory comes back. The life she knew wasn't what it was.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

The summer days were as hot as ever. The forest behind our house was quiet. A few crows were cawing. Everything was peaceful. That day was just an ordinary day but little did I know my peaceful ordinary days would turn into an extraordinary adventure.

Belle and I were at home on the porch looking out at the village. It was the afternoon and we were sitting in different types chairs and we were both reading completely different books. Belle was reading **How to transform a prince into an animal and back **while I was reading a more romantic story **East of the Sun, West of the Moon **(my favorite book).

But no one would ever guess we were sisters. Our ages had a difference that shocked people; Belle was 18 and I was 16. Even though I was younger I was slightly taller than my sister. Belle has golden hair that shown in the morning like the sun that curled to perfect beauty. Her blue/green eyes were as beautiful as the sea, and she was graceful. Belle was fairly slender and there was no flaw about her.

I on the other hand have mossy brown hair that went down to my shoulders. Unlike my sister's ocean eyes my eyes looked like a bog. My eyes looked like a muddy hazel. I was a little taller than my sister and scrawny but I was still strong. I had high cheek bones and a pretty smile. My ears were slightly pointed. My feet were small like elves feet (elves are as tall as us but have feet small like a leaf.)

Belle was more suited to be a queen then a carpenter's daughter. But the cloths she wore were the same as mine but different colors. When we wore our regular dresses it was to our ankles with an apron, I looked like I belonged as a carpenter's daughter. When Belle wore the dress, it looked like there was a queen that wanted to come out.

We were quiet as the forest but the town below the hill was alive as ever; people were busy for the Rose festival. The girls were squealing in delight as they were wondering who their partners was going to be. The men, women, and children all helped decorate the stage where couples danced and tell each other they loved one another. Others helped put up the stands for the carnival.

The festival's legend was that the kings' daughter went to the red rose gardens to meet the man that was to be her husband and got lost for three whole days. She wandered through the garden; she got glimpses of a shadow. As she ran she fell she tripped and fell. She was unconscious for hours. When she regained consciousness she was on a bench with roses scattered around her. She looked off to the distance she saw the village people calling her name. She ran to the town to her family, they told her she was gone for weeks. She didn't know how she made it but she thanked the black shadow for her reunion with her family and future husband. The tale has been passed down for generations.

The men were to wear black in honor of the shadow and the girls wore red in honor of the King's daughter. The men would ask their favorite girl if they would be their partner to for the Rose Festival. If the girl is lucky he will ask her to marry him. All the girls were beautiful in town; even my own sister had all the men head over heels for her. All the travelers would stare in awe of her beauty.

Once when I was younger I heard the legend from a blind storyteller in the center of town. I would listen of the stories from faraway lands. Some were happy, some were sad, but they always had a sprinkle adventure. My favorite one was a tale called **East of the Sun West of the Moon**. Every day I would go to the storyteller and hear his wonderful adventures and romances. Sometimes I would imagine I was the hero fighting fearsome monsters or the princess who fell in love with a knight. But as the years passed I realized there was neither adventure nor any love for me, a devil child as my father calls me. I went there often but soon the storyteller didn't come anymore, and soon after a bookstore opened up.

…

As the sun was at midway I knew we had to get food so I put my book down. The world seemed different today. Something made me think something was going to happen.

"Belle, come on!" I said in a hurry. She stopped reading her book and looked on to the horizon. She stayed put.

"Belle, come on!" I repeated she ignored me. I took hold of her and dragged her across the bridge to the square in a rush.

"Why Rose I am not done with my book, why do I have to leave" Belle retorted.

"Belle, come on we have to go to the square and buy some food for dinner." I said with frustration. She just ignored me and kept on reading. I dragged her in annoyance.

**This town is so boring, nothing exciting happens here, and there is no one who really likes me**_**. **_I thought. **The least you can do is help me get some food!**

The town had nothing happen to it since the legend of the Rose princess. The whole village was plain (expect for my sister). The most excitement that I ever had happen to me was 6 years ago. I was lost in the forest for days. There were shadows that followed me while I was wandering. The experience was the same as the Rose princess in the rose garden, but mine was in the forest and a lot, a lot scarier. The wolves howled and I heard a howl of an injured animal in the distance. I went to unconscious and the next thing I knew I was laid on door step when I regained conciseness. I had lost all my memory so when my parents (for that is what they told me they are) told me who I was, I made a vow from that point on I wouldn't wander far into the woods or trying to remember that fateful night.

But I only truly want to remember a boy with blue eyes the color that was paler then cobalt blue and darker then sapphire. He had kept on saying "It is going to be alright, Rose stay awake please. I….. I…." I never heard the rest. I only remember the boy's voice, it was frantic, yet soothing but also it was sad. The voice was harsh as if the voice belonged to an animal. But when I am a sleep I remember his face from before that time but it dissolves as quickly as it comes. Then I forget how he looks and I only remember seeing the blue sapphire eyes and hearing that calm gentle voice.

…

"Come on, give me a break Rose! After the week is up I am going to live in the forest with mama" Belle exclaimed interrupting my thoughts. She thought a little threat would not have us go. "The men will follow us."

I knew she would use that excuse.

"Yes I know and father wants you to at least have one good last meal with us." I replied. "And I don't care about the stuck up prissy little villagers."

Her plan back fired like usual and I won the battle.

…

I knew that Belle was going to join mama in the woods so she can learn about magic (mom was given a choice when I was born if she would take care of me or leave to the woods, and she chose to not take care of me and ran into the woods). Mother was a witch that guarded the village from evil. When Belle was born she was to become a witch. It was decided at my birth that I would not learn magic. That is because I was second born. All the first born girls in my family became first rate witches. Each child that was born into a witch's family would get gifts (but not ones you can rap) at birth. My sister's gifts were magic, beauty, and able to capture hearts of men, but she could not capture their hearts if they were in love with someone else before they met her. My gifts were more complicated, my gifts were understanding, kindness, and (the most puzzling) seeing.

I would have known my 4th gift (all second born children get an extra gift that one of the sibling has in families of witches) but my mother didn't tell me the rest. She yelled and screamed that they were useless gifts and I could never be like my sister. I learned of this when I was 4 when my sister said she told me.

As Belle and I entered the square all heads turned our way. Belle was the prettiest girl in the village. All the men would huddle around her and ask her questions. Other maidens envied her. Every one of the young men (and I mean every one of them) hustled to see Belle. I was watching in awe how every one of them rushed to her. The only time when I want Belle to come is that I want to do the shopping with ease. While Belle can get all the attention she wants.

…

As I entered the bakers shop, I smelled the freshly baked pies. The sour dough bread just coming out of the oven was golden brown.

"I see your sister is still quite the center of attention" Madelyn said taking out the freshly made baguette. She was the town's new baker after the old one retired. Her father was woods man. He lived in the woods on the opposite side of the forest. I had seen him only once before. And that was roughly around four years ago. It was only one year before that when she moved from the sea side.

Madelyn had been my only friend. She was six years older than me. She had honey brown skin that looked almost liked golden beach. Her short black hair was in a bon. She was the best singer in the entire village; she could even enchant a dragon with her singing. That is how she got her husband Jack. He's not a dragon I can assure you. Jack is a sailor on one of the biggest ships and he hasn't come back home in two years. He sailed on a ship called Ocean Bird that was due back a year ago. Madelyn never told me about what happened.

"Yes nothing has ever changed. May I have two cinnamon buns please?" I said trying to avoid the conversation with her about marriage and my sister. But Madelyn knew me far too well. She eyed me as to see what could be happening that made me squeak "yes"

"Yes coming right up. I am worried about you because you are at the age of marriage." She frowned in worry. Her gray eyes filled with sorrow and concern.

I almost choked up. To close to tears I looked down in dismay. My hair covered my face as if it were a barrier. I looked at my little feet. They tapped the floor with a pitter patter. I was weak. I couldn't let Madelyn see me cry. Not now. I needed to stay strong for her.

"My sister is eighteen and she isn't married; besides there is no man in the village who is already head over heels for her." I pleaded in my defense. I mumbled at a barely audible level.

**I need to clean my boots**. I thought half convincingly

"Someday you will meet a man who will love you and give you a red rose. But knowing you, you would marry the first man who proposes to you" She said affectionately. I smiled only a little. I felt her hand on my shoulder. "That will be three silver shackles"

"I promised myself I would only fall in love with my soul mate and I won't marry the first man who proposes to me. And besides I'll probably never fall in love!" I laughed. I sounded so rude to her. I handed her the coins, collected the pastries and walked back to the town square.

"YOU WILL ROSE!" I heard from the backer's shop. "I KNOW YOU WILL!"

While I walked past the seamstress shop I saw a man give a woman a red rose. He was down on one knee with a single rose in his hand. She toke the rose and started to cry. Turning her back to him she wept. As she was crying the man tried to comfort her. Suddenly she turned and wrapped her arms around him. He was surprised and he hugged her back. 

**What does a red rose mean anyway and why do people get happy when they get one****? **I wondered curiously.

…

I did the shopping with ease like usual. As I went back to fetch Belle I turned my head and saw a young handsome man in the shadows looking at me. His eyes were full of sadness and eagerness, he looked like he wanted to belong here but there was no way possible. He was too perfect to be real. I knew his blue radiant eyes from somewhere. They were pale blue. They were mesmerizing. His golden brown hair curled at the nape of his neck. He was stunning. He looked familiar but I knew I never met him before. As I blinked in astonishment of him, he was gone. This caught me off guard. I ran to the mob that Belle was in the middle of.

"Belle I got the groceries, time to go home." I said loudly as I grabbed Belle and dragged her home.

By the time we got home I was tired of pulling Belle around. The shopping took all day. Father was sitting in his armchair fast asleep his peppered hair shone in the firelight. Belle went to the bed and started to read her book again. I pondered about that man early that day. It was strange he was the most handsome man I ever laid eyes on and it haunted me as I cooked dinner.

…

As I went to sleep I dreamed about a castle in the woods. There were red and white roses that surrounded the castle. The castle itself was amazing. There were neither birds nor any other creatures there. Then I saw myself in the castle laughing and playing with a BEAST. It was only a shadow but I woke up that instance of fear. I would have dreams about the future. I never told anyone about this. Was this to be my future? After I calmed down I drifted back to a dark sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"Rose, can we go to the village again? I want to pick a dress out for the festival." Belle asked with eager eyes. Belle loved to go to the village on the week before the Rose festival. I disliked the village this time of year. But there was no arguing; Belle **always** got the things she wanted.

"Maybe someone will ask you to be their partner." Belle said hopefully. She tucked a strand of gold hair behind her ear.

"Alright we can go. But we play fair and no magic what so ever." I said in dismay.

Today was the day when the men picked their partners and in some cases the ladies picked them. But I was doubtful. I knew she was trying to help but it didn't work. The partners I had, loved Belle and only went as my partners because Belle asked them to. I knew I would never get picked unless my sister made them. She has done it for the past three years.

As we walked to the village the men huddled around Belle and asked her to be his partner. Belle said "Thank you but I am waiting for someone special" to each and every one of them.

And then Belle turned her head she gasped "It's him, he's the one."

I was wondering what she was looking at. I turned my head there in the shadows was the handsome man from yesterday. He looked this way and he was looking at me. The only ones who were looking at him were Belle and I. Belle saw that he was looking, I was ashamed and then the next thing I saw was Belle running through the mob and to the man. She ran up to him and started talking to him. I knew what she was asking him. I couldn't take seeing her win him. It's not like I knew him or even like him. But he was the first guy that ever seemed interested in me. Belle laughed and put her arm on his shoulder.

I turned and I walked through the village unnoticed and away to the cottage. The men's mouths open wide.

"Who is he?" "Is he her partner?" "They look good together" Whispers coming from the astonished crowd. I didn't want to hear it from the other villagers or see it for my own eyes as he fell for her.

I turned for a second I saw him looking at me with pleading eyes that asked me to wait. I didn't listen to them. I started to walk again; feeling ashamed that I fell for a guy that my sister would get his heart.

As I got near the house I ran past it into the forest. I sat on one of the boulders near the stream, I felt the gentle breeze against my redden cheeks. I only saw the forest's darken before I realized how long I was sitting there. I seemed to be there for hours, but it didn't matter, it was calm. I needed fresh air, and chance to clear my head. There was one emotion swirling in me; hopelessness. I as soon as I saw those eyes that were full of sadness I was heartbroken. I knew Belle was going to win him over, but there was still hope he would refuse her. I knew that he was looking at me with longing that I would notice him.

I loved my sister but she always got her way. I was the plain ordinary girl, unlike me she was the extraordinary, beautiful, magical girl. Why would a man go for a drab, little, cursed good-for-nothing girl when he could have a prefect girl that was an angel like my sister?

I decided to walk back home at sunset. It took sometime but I got home in one piece. I was exhausted and miserable. As I went inside Belle was beside the bed with father next to her. I knew why she was crying and I was happy and sad. Happy he refused her and sad for her.

"What did you do to your sister? Apologize now! Why oh why did we have a cursed child. You devil child to make your sister cry" my father bellowed with anger when I got back. Belle was the favorite child and I was the worthless second born. My parents prayed that their second child be a boy, but instead they had me.

"Rose…he…refused me….Me…!" She said between sobs, I saw she was very upset. But I never saw my big sister cry. She was always so sure of herself. My father looked in shock.

"Maybe he already loves someone deeply"

I knew the only way a man could not fall for her was that he was already in love with someone. My heart sank deep into my chest maybe he loved another pretty girl in another village.

"I asked him if he loved someone and He did not say a thing I asked was it was. He looked around he said in barely a whisper 'where is she?'"

"I never met him, he must love someone else that left the group and who he was looking at to stay." I said as gentle as words would go.

But both Belle and I knew I was lying to myself. We knew he was looking at me and was looking for me when he said those words. I was now Belle's rival.

"Leave devil child, go to your room." My father ordered. And I did so before he said a word.

I kept saying "he said no, he said no"

…

The same dream happened again with the beast and the wonderful rose castle. This time when I saw the silhouette I felt something warm in my chest. I pushed the feeling aside. I was wondering if this was a sign that this will be my future. I prayed to God it wouldn't be.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

As I dreamed of the castle in the woods I saw myself and the beast again in the lush green garden. But now I was not afraid. It could not have been lovelier dream and I saw how the beast looked at me in the dream. He looked at me with eager and sad eyes. When I laughed or smile he looked at me as if I were a goddess. I saw in his eyes and remembered the man with the same eyes. As I looked closer at the way he looked at me I saw that he looked at me with love.

"ROSE WAKE UP!" a voice screamed loudly in my ear. I woke up with a start and looked around and saw my sister standing next to me.

"Hurry up, Papa is in the work shop already." Belle said in a rush.

"Oh no, I got to go in to town and do my share of setting up the festival." I got dressed and ran to the door. "I will see you in a little bit."

I ran as fast as I could to the dancing pavilion. The lady who sells the flowers gave me a basket of roses to put on the pavilion. There were red and white roses in the basket. They reminded me of the castle in my dream. I put each flower on with gentle grace as if it were a hurt dove.

"Rose, are you alright? You look pale" A voice out of nowhere said. I turned around I saw Madelyn her beautiful honey face looked worried.

"Yeah, I'm alright, please don't worry" I said in a fake happy tone. I think she bought it because she started working unhappily again.

As I went to pick up more roses from the lady who sells flowers, I turn and saw the man. A woman's back was turned to him. As soon as I saw him I he beaconed to me to wait, I obeyed his call I like a loyal hound.

He smiled and laughed at what the women had to say. He gave her a primrose. I was jealous. I pictured me as the fine young lady instead of her. That it was me making him laugh and smile. I could barely see the details of him. But I could tell he was handsome and kind.

As the lady turned her back to the man to walk away my heart stopped. I stood there, tears filled up my eyes as I saw my sister's smiling face. I picked up the basket of flowers and ran. I kept looking back as I ran, I knew I could not go back home not now or ever. My family would have a happier life without me. They would only have a prefect child to look after. I didn't know exactly what came over me I just snapped. I couldn't take it anymore that my sister was always better than me at everything. She could make everyone fall to their knees and bow. I couldn't take it that no one would truly be happy if I was there. I knew no one really loved me. I stopped.

"This is so stupid, I'm an idiot I don't even know him. But it felt like…. No I am imagining. I should go back. No! I can't go back, ever!" I started to cry again.

I started to run for a second time. As I ran I could not tell where I was. The trees blurred together. Branches and leaves slapped me in the face. My legs hurt but I kept pushing. Time did not exist in the forest. Crying and running in the forest made time near impossible to keep tract of. I couldn't take anymore of the stress and aches in my body. I collapsed to my knees in exestuation. I could feel the hard ground under me. I could only see the darkness of the trees around me. The wind howled with a horrible sound. Then it started to snow, even though it was the middle of the summer I shivered in confusion.

"I wish that I could find some shelter" I said. I was so cold and tired I started to drift to unconscious. I lay down fast as if someone smacked me and my eyes started to get heavier. Then I felt tingly and numb all over. This is what it feels like to die, I thought. The basket of red roses laid scattered around me. The darkness welcomed me willingly.

…

"Wake up; everything's going to be all right Rose. Just wake up Rose, please! Please wake up! I can't lose you again!" A voice cried out in the darkness.

It was strangely familiar like I heard it in another life. The rough voice spoke like a man but sounded a like a beast. I desperately wanted to wake up, but I couldn't. I wanted so badly to see who was speaking. I wanted him to say my name over and over again. I wanted his beautiful voice to fill me up. But the closer I wanted to be to him the further away I was. So I drift further and further away.

I pushed myself up as hard as I can to the surface. As I reached I saw a bear like creature carrying me. It looked like a bear, a wolf and a lion mixed into one. It had fangs that looked like daggers and had paws as big as my head. And as I looked into its horrid face I saw sad pale blue eyes. The eyes burned into my soul. And what was so frightening about those eyes were that they were human not animal. I wanted to scream but the darkness pulled me under again. I was half awake half asleep.

I turned my head and saw shadows chase after us. They yipped and yowled. I hid behind the beast in fear that the creatures would get me. I felt I should be more scared of the shadows then of the beast.

The beast turned its head too and saw that they were coming closer and closer. I looked in his eyes and I saw panic. He started to run while carrying me. It ran so fast that the trees started to blur together. But it wasn't fast enough the shadows started to come closer to us than ever

"Grrr! Why did they pick Rose, and why now?" it mumbled to itself. The beast was panting heavily while speaking. It shook its massive head in disgust. "There is only one way to save her! If anything happened to her…."

It looked at me for the longest time. It eyes embedded into my soul. Then finally the beast bent its animal forehead to my forehead it mumbled or grunted what it seemed like words. What I saw next was a shimmering blue light, a burning ache where its head and my head met. The pain was unbearable. A scream ripped out of my throat that echoed through the trees.

I was being pulled down harder by the darkness I thought it was my imagination but I thought I saw a tear on its face.

"I'm sorry Rose" I felt like I was being pulled underwater. As I went deeper I thought this is what it is like dying. Then it went black.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

A stream of light was at an end of a long cave like tunnel. As I was near of the tunnel I heard children voices. The tunnel opened up near the stream. But the grass seemed greener and the stream more clearly.

"Peter over here" I spun around to see a little girl with hazel green eyes and brown short hair in pigtails. She looked no more than 6 years old.

_**Funny she looks like me**_ I thought to myself.

"What did you find Rose?" the boy no more than 9 asked.

_**Rose? We have the same name, we look alike. This must be my past. But I don't remember… **_I thought my thought was cut off.

I suddenly found there was another child with me and the girl. She was beaconing to the little boy in dirty, ragged peasant cloths. He had the same blue eyes like the man in the village and the beast that held me. He had almost the same exact same eyes that shadow man and the beast had but darker. The color was between cobalt blue and sapphire. He looked like the man in the shadows. He had the same eyes, hair and stature as the man from the shadows. His golden brown hair was in a rats nest on top of his head and his white skin shown like diamonds.

"Peter, it's a rose with a caterpillar on it" the girl named Rose said.

"Why would you be excited for a silly rose and a bug?" The boy named Peter asked curiously.

"Well because of the story in our village the one with the princess and the shadows. I want to find true love because of a rose and I was excited because I like bugs." Rose answered positively and the boy laughed at the very last part. I giggled too just because she said it so cutely.

The little girl began looking at the boy curiously as he laughed. When he stopped laughing he scratched his head and his beautiful eyes became serious.

"Rose we can make up our own fairytales. Just you and me. We could forget about your village. We could go to another land. It would be just us no parents or responsibilities or siblings."

"Really? You mean it? Just the two of us?"

"Yep! Rose I wanted to tell you that I…." he trailed off. He started to blush crimson red, he was defiantly nervous for what I did not know but I could guess. He looked down at his dirty hands. He played with his fingers unable to say anything. He was tongue tied

"What Peter?" she asked her green hazel eyes getting bigger as she stepped toward him. He stepped back he lifted his head, he was blushing. Little rose giggled and pointed at Peter. "Why are you all red?"

He grabbed her hands. Rose was shocked, and then the shocked turned into blushing. It took Peter a long time till saying anything. He finally got the courage and started to say stumbling over how to start. "I…I… Rose …I…"

I didn't hear the rest of what he was going to say; I was being pulled back into the darkness of the hole under me. I tried to scream for help but couldn't speak. My lips felt like if they were sewn together. The blackness was wrapped around me and then everything went blank.

…

"Poor girl she looks as if the devil toke her soul" a kind hearted voice said. I felt soft and warm and nice. "I know and she is such a sweet looking girl I only wish this is not to be. She'll be frightened to death."

**Where am I? Who are you? Why would I be frightened? ** **What is not to be?**__I questioned.

"Well I wish that too but it can't be helped master is in a state just because she is here. I never saw so much hope." a second voice said. This voice sounded like the seamstress at Valentine's decor that had a sense of pride, who was very bossy, and stately.

**Why does the master have so much hope that I am here? Who is** **he? I am talking to you, please answer me! They can't hear me I can only think!** I exclaimed.

"Oh let's give the child a peaceful sleep. She might feel a little better" a third voice said. This one sounded more like a child. But I wished I could sleep here forever and listen to more of their conversation.

I felt like I needed to wake up. But I wanted to sleep for a couple more minutes. The smell of roses filled my senses up. I raised my eyelids up a stream of light poured into the room. I was in an aqua blue room that reminded me of the stream. The room was silent.

"What happened?" hoping to get a reply.

I got out of the bed and looked around the room. The room then turned to a light pink color. I looked around in surprise. I was a little scared. The room turned gray.

"Maybe my emotions change the color of the room?" then I felt happy and the room turned yellow.

I walked to the wardrobe. It was covered in carved woodened ivy that was painted light green. Opening the doors and peaking inside countless dresses were hung. I saw a red crimson dress with fake flowers on it, a sea green one, and I even saw a white one with what looked like sliver stars. I picked up the red one. My sister would look wonderful in anyone of them. Being reminded of that day I quickly put it to the side wanting to look at it later.

Connected to my room was a bathroom that could fit my family's house. With seaweed green walls and coral decorations you would believe you were under water. I took a bath with lavender scented oils and scrubbed all the dirt and muck off of me.

When I got out of the bath my cloths disappeared. I went to the wardrobe. I looked at red crimson dress that I looked at earlier. It drew my eyes to each string. The ribbons that hang down from the waist almost seem as painted on there.

"It can't possibly fit. Can it?" I asked myself while putting it on. But to my surprise it did. The silk melted to my every curve. I took it off and found a much plainer white gown with a pink sash with a bow.

"Whoever lives in this place must be a king or a queen." I said to myself. Then the image of the beast carrying me came into my head.

**Maybe the beast is the owner?**__I thought fearfully. **No that was a figment of my imagination, I thought it up.**

Then a cart rushed in carrying cinnamon rolls, fruit and a drink. I hesitated to eat the food. Then I noticed a card next to the fruit. It said:

_**Dear Rose,**_

_**Do not fear. This is your castle and nothing can harm you. Anything you wish you shall receive. I will show myself at dinner at 8:00. Please do not be frightened. I will not harm you.**_

_**Your faithful servant **_

**How does he know my name and yet I don't know his?** I asked myself.

I tried the cinnamon roll and I sighed in the wondrous taste. The cinnamon rolls tasted better than the bakers any old day. And the apples tasted so fresh like it just came off the tree.

After I ate I wandered around. As I walked around I noticed there was no one else that was here beside me. But yet there were so many rooms I walked for a little while hoping to find the master and I found a room with musical instruments. I played each different one; the harp, viola, piano, and the trumpet.

…

Before I knew it was almost 8:00. I ran down the corridor down a spiral staircase and magically made it to the dining hall. The dining room was lit by candle light by a huge crystal chandelier hung over the table. The room's window over looked the castle's garden where red roses grew.

Two chairs were placed on each end of the table. Only one set was placed. The wine was poured, the plate set and even the napkins were daintily formed into a swan. I sat down and waited for the master to appear. In a matter of minutes I heard heavy footsteps. Chills ran down my back like when my sister pushed me into the river in November last year.

Afraid to turn around I sat there in total silence. The presence didn't feel human or animal. I felt its stare straight at me. I finally turned around and saw the beast from my dream staring at me. His bulky head had horns that sprung like the devils and fangs that looked deadly. His cat like claws retracted ready to come out. The beast was covered from head to toe (well paw) in golden-dark brown fur. He had a lion's tail that swung back and forth. An ugly snout that looked like a mix between a wolf's and a lion's rested on its head. The beast was a good two to three heads taller than me and twice the shoulder length. He looked powerful and dangerous.

I gasped in horror and stood up to suddenly knocking over my chair. As that happened my arm caught the table and fell. The table place came off the table with the wine glass coming at my head. I heard a crash but felt no pain; something covered my body as I turned to look what it was I was shocked. The beast was on top of me. Dishes, a fork, a knife, couple spoons, and glass were scattered everywhere. Red liquid was on the floor too.

I stared at him as he stared at me. You couldn't describe what it looked like but it didn't look human expect for the eyes that were pale blue. They shined ever so brightly it scared me. They were sad too like all there was is hopelessness. Yet I was being absorbed in them. My head felt warm and I remembered that something shined when he touched my head in the cold snow.

He got up in a split second carrying me to the doorway. He let go and murmured something under his breath and the table was set up like it was before. The glass was replaced and the silverware and dishes were set right back up. The liquid was cleaned up. When the place was set and back to its original place he set me down and took ten steps back. He was wearing a white shirt with jacket of velvet and black pants. He looked nice in the clothing like it fit him. But he still was a beast and looked like one. No matter the clothing he would look like one.

"I'm sorry if I frightened you with my… appearance. I mean you no harm, you have nothing to fear. Damn, this isn't going as planned." He said with a growl that must have been his laugh. When he spoke the whole room shook, it was deep and it sounded familiar.

When I didn't answer he continued "I will leave if you like. All you have to do is ask."

"No you don't have to this is your castle you can do whatever you like" I said timidly but a little at ease.

**If he wanted to hurt me why did he save me?**__ I thought.

"No Rose it is your castle and everything is for you to decide." He said, "You can eat now if you like the food is very good."

I resumed my seat and he sat across from me. Then food rushed out of nowhere and went onto the table. Chicken, vegetables, and other sorts of food lay on the table top. I put some food on the plate and started eating the politest I could manage.

"How do you know my name?" I asked remembering him saying my when I didn't tell him. I tried to make my voice a little braver than I felt.

"Well….um….. I…..uh…...when I…uh…. found you I….um asked for your name and you said it is Rose" he explained how I was unconscious freezing in the cold and that I almost died if he hadn't found me a little outside the castle gates.

"Thank you for saving me, but what were the shadows?" I said.

"Please tell me about your life before you came here and what it is like out where you live." he suggested eagerly avoiding my question entirely. So I told him about the town and the legend, Madelyn, the people (I left out the mysterious handsome man), and my family. I must have looked sad when I talked about them because he asked;

"Do you miss them?" he asked looking concerned.

When I didn't answer his question immediately he said "oh…um…of course you miss them. Well I guess I shouldn't have asked it's just I haven't had anyone to talk to in a long time."

"No its ok my lord. I ran away and I'm never going back. There really was nothing for me back there, my sister had more friends and she has a promising future with magic. My family thought she was an angel. My parents wanted me to be a boy to run my father's business and when I turned out to be another girl my father was devastated. My father called me the Devil child when I made my sister cry. No I am better off wandering and having no real home." I said miserably. What should I have called him; Monster, beast, animal? I didn't want to offend him so I just said my lord.

"For one thing don't call me my lord. Call me beast because I am one. Hey, don't cry. I never met your sister or anyone else for that matter so I don't feel like you're a devil child. You are beautiful, smart, kind, and a very good conversationalist. I just met you and I think that, please don't compare yourself to someone else. And as far as a home this is your castle now and you can never leave if you like. Well you can't leave because you got nowhere else to go and there are other gruesome creatures out there." The beast said. I knew he was right and I started to get used to his appearance a little bit.

"I would like that, thank you." Then the roses turned yellow. "Oh! The flowers change colors like the rooms"

The room filled with a thunder like roar which I presume was his laugh. Then his fur color darkened. "Sorry, I haven't laughed like that in a long time. The walls change color because of anyone's mood as well as the roses. This castle is enchanted. Well you would've known when you saw me."

"I actually noticed as soon as I heard the wind whispering" I pointed out. We fell into an awkward silence. I finish eating my raspberry ice cream.

"I better head to bed now, it is getting pretty late" I yawned. I headed up stairs.

"Wait! Rose, will you marry me?" he asked just as I reached the door. It caught me by surprise. I looked at him. He was now standing up out of his chair facing me. I was still frightened of him but he is very kind, gentle and wouldn't ever try to hurt me.

"Well…um…you...can…a… Say yes or no! I promise….. I swear I won't hurt you." He said stuttered sounding trying to convince him more than me. I couldn't speak; everything crashed down on me the realization that he loves me was overwhelming.

_**He couldn't possibly have feelings me in a short amount of time.**_ No one has ever said they loved me or asked me to marry them. But then the roses turned red as blood. _**What do red roses mean; he said the color changes with our mood or his?**_

"No, I am sorry, I can't marry you Beast." I said in an uneven voice.

"Alright, you can now go to bed but you cannot leave here. There are horrible creatures far more gruesome than I am and they already know where you are. If you step out of the gate they will kill you and eat you. My protection spell on you can only work when you are in the castle grounds." He warned. He got up and left to the opposite door way. He left before I could ask what spell.

Minutes passed, which seemed like decades, before I ran to find the room I was in this morning. I didn't know where I was going and as I turned the corner I found a room that said:

_**ROSE'S ROOM**_

I opened the door and it was the room that I woke up in. Everything was there as it was before. A night dress lay on the bed, it was lace, silk, and the color of cream. I pushed the dress aside. I was mad at myself about my rudeness to the beast. He has been so kind to me; he saved me, took me in, and treated me with utter kindness.

"I can't marry someone I don't love. But he was so kind to me. How can a person with a kind heart be so ugly? If it were my world I would have people who have nasty hearts would be ugly and people with kind hearts would be beautiful. Listen to me I sound like one of the girls three hundred years ago. But still I feel like this place will never feel like home to me." I said to myself. I climbed into bed and fell fast asleep.

…

"Rose, look what I got!" Peter shouted enthusiastically.

"What is it?" Rose asked curiously jumping up enthusiastically. **It must be nice to be a child**. I said to myself.

"It's the book of the royals" Peter pulled out a book that was no bigger than his thumb. He was beaming that he got this book that was so hard to get. It was red orange in color and had gold designs.

"Well their history sure is small." Rose laughed, I giggled when I saw Peter blush crimson.**He must have really wanted to impress her. **Isaid to myself. Then he put his hand over it and mumbled unrecognizable words. Then in a matter of seconds the book grew 5 times its size.

"Whoa! That was so cool. How did you do that?" rose cried out in delight.

"M….magic, my family are wizards and witches for their majesties" he stuttered.

"Well that is a neat trick." Little Rose said.

Peter didn't reply. They started to look through the book. The pictures of fairies and mermaids popped out of the book and swirled around them. Peter closed the book before one of the mermaids tried to grab young rose and drown her.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

She looks fine now" said the mellow voice. She sounded exhausted and stressed.

"She's fine, but what about us? I have never seen him this mad. I thought he was going to tear down the whole castle!" the snotty woman's voice exclaimed.

**Oh no, I've made him mad. Well of course I made him mad, I said no. he has every right to be mad! I should apologize to him. **I thought.

"I thought he was going to turn himself into a dragon. He was so mad. Well he can't do that now because of the" the child voice chirped before someone put a hand over her mouth.

"Shut it! She might hear you and then all will be lost! Oh, you and your big mouth!" the second voice shouted.

"Melinda leave Anne alone she means no harm and you know it." The first voice ordered.

"Yeah Mel put me down I mean no harm." Anne Imitated casually.

"Why you little, Elizabeth can't you help me out?" Melinda asked.

"I am truly sorry but I am a little busy trying to make everything presentable. I want everything prefect for her." Elizabeth retorted. "Have sweet dreams and good luck."

**Thank you.**I tried to say but I couldn't say it because I went back to sleep.

…

I woke up at 9:00. The room was now a sparkling pink, I have never thought in my entire life I would live like this. I was actually half expecting my sister to wake me up from this dream. But she never came.

"Well I'll eat and get dressed first. Then try to find Beast; I should say sorry." Before I could blink, a tray of biscuits came out of nowhere. I ate two of the biscuits and had an apple. I went to the wardrobe and pulled out a simple yellow dress. I went looking for Beast.

Looking for Beast is easy finding him was harder. The castle seemed much more massive than before. I walked for more than an hour passing by wonderful rooms much grander then the next. I must've pass fifty rooms before I found him in the garden. He was picking the roses and setting them in a basket. The roses were white as snow. When he plucked them he held them like a dove for a minute then put them into the basket before he plucked another one. I watched him for who knows how long. I just couldn't stop.

He didn't notice me. He was too busy tending to the roses when I said "I'm sorry if I made you mad last night."

Beast was frozen for a moment. He turned around; his fur was darker in color. I figured out at dinner that he must be blushing. I probably saw something he has never shared with anyone. His eyes were now a sapphire color. He was startled.

"I didn't see you there… wait, what are **you **sorry about?" Beast questioned.

"I thought you would be mad at me because I said no."

"No, I swore to you I'd never harm you. Why would you think that?"

"I just thought..." We fell silent. It was awkward so I started helping him pick the roses. Each time I picked, a new rose bloomed so I started to count the flowers. **1…2…3…4…**Time passed and I heard a chant. I didn't notice it but I was counting the flowers out loud.

"10… 11…12…. Oh sorry I didn't know I was counting out loud" I was bushing red and I now know what Beast felt when I saw him picking the roses. His face split in half by sharp white teeth. I flinched; I forgot he was a beast.

"It's ok, let's say we're even" he chuckled.

"Thanks, for everything. You are a good person."

…

And that started our friendship. Two months passed at ease. One day beast asked me if we would like to play in the gardens. We walked into this lush green paradise. The garden was full of colors. Reds, pinks, oranges filled every corner. I walked to one of the lilies.

"This is amazing!" I shouted. The fragrance was overwhelming.

"You like it?" Beast's eyes lit up like a fire cracker. He looked like a little kid on Christmas morning.

I stepped out of my shoes. The grass was smooth and dry. I wriggled my toes and giggled as the grass tickled my feet. I spun in circles. The warm sun on my body felt amazing I was in heaven; I didn't want to this to end. Being outside was one of the things making me love living here. I could hear the birds chirping. A Bluebird flew above my head landed on Beast's shoulder. I laughed facing Beast.

"Wow he really likes you. You are like a big teddy bear, huh." I said sarcastically to Beast. He petted the bird's blue little head and rubbed his orange and white belly. Beast smiled looking at how contented the bird was. He chuckled happily to himself.

"Yes I think he does like me. Would you like to hold him?" Beast inquired seeming to ignoring my last comment. He squatted down. Beast put his paw up and the bird climbed on. He took my hand and the bird landed on mine. "See, he likes you too. You are like a big doll, huh."

I looked at him, tilting my head slightly like a doll would. Beast laughed. It almost sounded like a roar. It felt right to tease someone and get teased. This feeling felt so natural. I felt like a kid. The bird heard him laughing and flew away, leaving behind a feather. I watched as the bird flew up to the sky. The bird was beautiful. It was graceful. It was free unlike me. It was free from the world and its own self. I could only imagine what it would feel like to fly free like a bird.

I must've looked like I was about to cry because Beast then got up. Beast cut a pink rose with his claws. The next moment he was sitting. Beast handed me the rose.

"Here don't be sad anymore." He said giving me the rose as well as a half of a smile. I laughed heartily. I could always be happy here. I was free from and cruel eyes because the only eyes to see me were the birds and the deep kind blue eyes of my dearest friend.

…

That night I heard noises outside my window. They were horrid sounds. They sounded as though an animal was in pain. Uncontrollable tears ran down my face dripping on to the cold flooring beneath the balcony. I peered around. The noises stopped. The grounds were still and quiet. No sound moved through the air except the razor sounds of my breathing. After a while I noticed Beast. He was on all fours like a wolf in the darkness. Tilting his head back a lonesome howl ripped from his throat. The sound sent shivers down my spine. Beast prowled animal like in the darkness. His gaze flickered towards me. His eyes looked like an animal's. Wild. Fierce. Unlike my friend's. I started to back away towards my room. I slipped; no longer could I see him. I slowed my breathing down but my frantic heart only beat louder. Beast's figure jumped onto the terrace. He grabbed me by the throat.

"Beast, stop please." I begged. They didn't sound exactly like that but close I couldn't say it exactly. I couldn't breathe. He snarled and growled at my choking the very life out of me. He had become the predator and I his prey. **What a cliché? **I thought **predator and prey.** But it was so true whichever way you saw it. I whimpered in pain… in fear.

I was so weak. I couldn't even defend myself. **I am weak,** I thought** I can't let him kill me**. I looked in to his eyes. They scared me. **Please, remember. Please!** His eyes softened to almost normal. He had regained some humanity. He released me dropping me on the floor. He glanced at me, at my throat, to his hands and back to me. He threw his head back and howled. He jumped off the balcony.

I had never been more scared. But I saw that his "personality"… or wildness was like a tiger; Regal and fierce, kind and dangerous. The next morning I came down to the garden. Beast sat on the stone bench. When I approached him he didn't look at me. He stared at the ground miserably.

…

I looked out my balcony a month later and found beast he was standing there looking out at the gate. I put my scarf, coat and boots on. I raced down the stairs. I reached the front door in 5 min. I gazed around and saw Beast staring at the gate it was now early December so the ground was covered lightly in a sheet of snow. Beast had a cloak on and was covered I snow.

I walked to him. He didn't feel like the Beast I knew. The Beast I knew was perky, sarcastic and thoughtful. This Beast was the opposite. If the Beast I had been living with for three months was the yang then this beast was the yang. He was now solemn, sad, and hurt. He didn't turn but said: "I always wanted to leave. When I was younger I had packed and everything but the hardest thing that I needed to do was open the gate. I never did open it that day and sometimes when I see this gate it haunts me." Beast turned toward the castle and walked off.

I felt a tug on my scarf. I saw a black clawed hand on my scarf. I turned and I saw something so gruesome I can't put it into words. Its fangs were covered in blood and its eyes looked somewhat like a cat's. It pulled me to the gate. I screamed in fear. Beast turned and when he saw me his eyes were blazing. As he ran the creature bit my arm and my blood dotted the white snow with crimson. My arm felt like it was on fire. It burned as the creature let go. I looked down at where my blood met the snow. I thought I saw roses bloom where my blood had landed.

I turned back to look at beast he was on all fours and leapt. He ripped the creature away from me. He swiped at it. It snarled and yipped. It then ran away. I was lying on the cold ground but my body was on fire. It burned me. Beast ran over to me. "No…no.…No!" he roared. He looked down on me. He tried to touch me with one of his paws. The claws were out and bloody as he touched me he pulled away. Beast carried me inside. I screamed out in pain. Beast laid me down then he knelt down beside me. I felt his claws dig into my hand as he held it. His eyes looked at me. I thought I saw tears. His claws were digging into my hand. I whimpered and he retracted his claws but didn't let go of my hand. My vision began to blur and I only saw beast's shape. I saw his shape move.

"Don't leave me!" I begged. Hot tears ran down my cheeks. My eyes stung with my tears. He bent over and kissed my forehead. Hi eyes had become dark cobalt. They were full of worry and sincere kindness.

"I won't. Don't worry. Everything will be ok. I won't let you…" Beast paused. "I'm sorry, I'm so sorry."

Then I saw a woman shape stand beside beast. She stood behind him. Beast turned and his blurry head nodded in acknowledgement. She put I think a hand on his shoulder.

"Crying won't help her." She said softly. "Dry your tears."

**I had worried beast… I shouldn't have had him worried about me so much.** I thought.

"Can you save her?" Beast asked.

The response of the woman shape was "Maybe."

"Maybe? That's all you can say and it's maybe!" a moan escaped. I didn't know that it was me till I moaned again. Beast coed me "it's ok everything is alright."

"She has to fall asleep so she can't remember. Then we need to take the venom out. Go to sleep rose all will be ok." Then it all went black.

…

I woke up in my dream. I looked to my right. I was on the lawn in front of my house, my old…house. I heard a noise in the woods. I ran. Fast. Inhumanly fast. Dream fast. I looked behind and saw a younger version of Belle. She was crying. She looked different, she looked dirty.

The little girl's hair looked brown with streaks of gold instead of Belle's hair which was golden streaked with brown. Her face was dirty and covered in grime and soot. She had bruises on her arms and legs. I could sense she was crying. We both heard a snap behind me. She lifted her head and I saw that there was a black ring around her eye.

"Who's there?" the little girl asked quietly. I know noticed how young she was. She was about seven or eight; merely a child.

Out stepped three figures. Two of them were boys. The first was tall and looked to be eight or nine. He had dark brown almost black hair and green hazel eyes. Lean but strong. He was caring a wooden sword. He looked like a tiny knight. The second to come out was a younger version of peter from my dreams. He was six or seven. He had a black cloak on that went to his ankles. I saw a small girl next to the tall brown hair boy. She had to have been 5. Her hair was in a small bun that had a purple ribbon in it. I looked more closely. It was little Rose. This had to be me!

"Don't worry, we won't harm you. My name is Garret and this is peter family wizard and my best friend." Garret motioned to Peter. Peter bowed his head. "And this is my little sister Rose."

Rose curtsied and giggled. She whispered something into Peter's ear. He looked between Rose and Belle. Peter rolled his eyes. "Rose said that you are very pretty." Belle started to blush a deep crimson.

"Did someone hit you?" Garret asked. Belle nodded her head and looked down. "Who?"

"My father, I didn't cook my father and mother's food right so he hit me."

"That's barbaric!" Peter shouted. Rose tugged on his clothes. She whispered "Peter!"

Garret reached his hand out to Belle. "Come let's get you cleaned." Before I couldn't see them any more I saw a silver trinket around Peter's neck. I had seen it before. Not in a dream but in real life. It was too familiar. Then Peter grabbed Rose's hand and walked the opposite direction of the cottage. Peter stayed near Rose as if to protect her from an unseen force. Then he looked in my direction and smiled. And I fell back to black. 


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

The sun was shining into my closed eyes. I turned and opened them. I was back in my room. The walls were a tan color. I stretched and I saw Beast's head on the side of my bed. I sat up. I looked at him and smiled. Beast had kept his promise; he didn't leave my side for the whole night. I touched his mane. Beast grunted and snuggled close. I… petted him and I felt him vibrating. It took me a minute to figure out he was purring. I leaned downed and kissed him on the top of his head.

"Rose… mmm… Rose… I love…" he mumbled. I froze thinking that he woke up. When I heard him breathing slowly I started to pet him again. I couldn't stop until I heard him say "don't stop."

I froze. "How long were you were wake?" he sat up on the bed and smiled.

"For little while. You smell like vanilla cream." He looked into my eyes. I blushed furiously. He smiled and held my hand. Beast shook his head. He smiled sadly. His lips touched my hand. He walked to the door and said: "I am glad you're here. When I'm with you I feel like a man again. Before you came I felt like a wild animal." Then he left and I sank back into my bed.

…

After that morning days turned into weeks and weeks turned into months. Soon it was almost a year had passed. Beast still asked me to marry him and I always declined. We became good friends. Soon I always knew what he was doing. We talked endless hours about everything; from philosophies to why the sky is blue. Life was peaceful.

I explored everyday and I was happy. I always was laughing or smiling. I never was sad or cried. Then one day I sat on the window sill moping. I knew it was petty but I did it. I loved exploring but I missed reading. I missed my books at home. I had not brought any and the ones from home were hidden in a cupboard behind Belle's bookshelf. I had saved my money to buy them they were precious to me. I had kept them safe. I loved them and now I missed them terribly.

Beast came into the room. I felt the winds come in and fussing saying "oh she hasn't dried her hair" and "talk to her". Beast walked over he sat on the other side of me. We sat there for a very long time. He stared at me expecting a response. I looked at my feet. _**If he wants to talk he has to go first. I won't give in first. **_I thought sternly.

Beast had sensed my mood by the colors of the wall; they were blue. He had stayed silent. He waited longer. His cobalt blue eyes fixated on me. Wait weren't they sapphire. Ever since the first time he attacked me his eyes had become a deeper sadder blue. "What's wrong?"

"I miss books, I used to read a lot back at… the cottage and now" I trailed off.

"Follow me." Beast led me to a wing of the castle I have never been to before. This place was different from the rest of the castle it stayed one color. "In here"

As I went into the room the lights lit up. I looked up and saw thousands of books. The room was at least one hundred feet tall. The books were on shelves that touched the ceiling. Books were everywhere. There was a huge fire place that was afire. Near the fire place were two chairs beside one another.

"This is awesome! There are so many books! Wait how do you know where a book is?" I asked. I spun around two times to see the entire library.

"Think of a book or genre and it will come. To warn you some of the books are not written yet." I looked at him weird. "Don't worry they will be written."

**How about Romeo and Juliet?** I thought. I picked one of the books out of the shelf. Its tattered mossy cover was worn down and old. I opened the front page looking at the scrawled title.

"It's Romeo and Juliet! This is amazing!" I looked at Beast and saw him smiling looking at me.

"Good, I hoped you would like your birthday present." He said.

"My Birthday? Wait what day is it?"

"It's December twentieth. You said December twentieth was your birthday."

"But that means it five days 'til Christmas."

"Yep that's right, is something wrong?" he asked sincerely.

"What do you want for Christmas?"

I couldn't believe I forgot Christmas. Back at home Christmas was a big deal. Mom came over from the cottage and gave Belle presents. Even though my parents never gave me a present Belle always did. We gave each other presents we made. I loved it because nobody remembered my birthday or a Christmas present for me.

Beast blushed. He fumbled with his words. "Um… I don't know. Anything is ok… It really doesn't matter" Beast didn't speak anymore. We both paused; we didn't know what to say. Beast broke the silence when he asked; "how old are you today?"

"I'm eighteen now" I replied "what about you?"

All this time I have been with him I didn't even ask how old he was. I knew he loved to garden, that he hated bitter food and his favorite color was green like the grass. But I never asked how old he was. I just assumed he was my age.

Beast walked over to one of the shelves. He took out one of the books.

"I think I'll be twenty-one in the summer, it sometimes hard to remember the day I was born. The days blur together."

"Oh I didn't know. I thought you were my age" I said. I looked over at his book. It said phantom of the opera. "Why don't we read your book?"

We sat down and read the book out loud. We took turns reading until it was time for dinner.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Christmas was coming, three days left. I was finishing Beast's present. It was hard to get him something but I figured out the perfect present. I thought it was perfect. I finished the last detail.

I walked in the snow the flowers were yellow which I now knew what it meant. It meant friendship. Beast and I looked in the library for a new book. I remembered thinking about flowers and I pulled a book out with flower meanings.

I tucked the book in my bag a searched for more to read. Then In the corner of my eye something glittered. It was in the bookshelf between two books. I pulled it out and dusted it off. It was Peter's trinket. I opened it up and found it was broken. I looked at the gears. Not to my surprise I found them rusty. I reclosed it. I took another book out about clock mechanisms and how to fix them. I put them in my bag. I then turned to Beast and showed him the flower book.

"Beast, come and look at what I found"

"What did you find Rose?" he came over and looked over my shoulder. I could feel his breath on my neck and heard in my ear. His breathe smelled like the forest. His scent was musk and pine. His scents sent chills down my spine and my whole body felt hot. I felt like I was melting.

"It's a Japanese book about the flower's meanings. It is called Hanakotoba."

"Why are you so excited about a book that's bout flowers?"

I felt like I had this conversation before. Then I remembered my dreams. Peter and young Rose had a conversation just like this one. I shivered again. I knew it was my conversation.

"I want to know what flowers mean."

Beast just smiled at me. I felt all hot and tingly. Over time I had gotten used to the beast. His looks were just the shell of him. He was much kinder then anyone I have ever known.

"Let's see, a yellow poppy means success. A prim rose means desperate." I started giggling. So my sister had gotten a desperate flower from some desperate man.

"What's so funny?" he asked.

"My sister once received a prim rose so it must have meant that the man was desperate one" When I said it he looked hurt like I just slapped him. His eyes looked vacant and lost. "Beast"

"What other flowers would you like to know?" he said emptily. I looked under red rose. He whispered so quietly in my ear I could barely hear him saying "What does it say?"

As I read, I felt my face getting hot. I knew I was blushing; now I knew what the roses outside meant. That what beast felt for me wasn't a lie. The bottom of the picture of the rose was two words that were just two simple words put together made an unbreakable bond.

"True love." Then everything went dark.

…

The air smelled so sweet. I looked around, and then a small light appeared. It floated toward me and zipped away. It turned into an old woman.

"I am the protector of the world. I punish those who have mistreated others and brought gifts to those who have a good heart." She said. Then she raised her hand the other way. A imagine of the young Rose from my dreams stood there.

"You seek the memories that you have lost. It is connected to another's curse. You must break the curse fully to regain all your memories."

"Aren't you a little old to be a protector" I asked.

She then hit me on the head with her stick. "Didn't your mother ever teach you manners? Respect your elders and I thought little girls were made of sugar and spice. Now I won't tell you"

"I am sorry; please tell me whose curse must I break?"

"I can't its part of the rules" she winked and disappeared. "Look inside yourself. You'll find the answer."

…

When I woke up Beast was stroking my head. I didn't open my eyes. It felt so wonderful to have someone care for you. I didn't want it to stop. I now knew how I felt for him. Beast smelled like pine. I was so peaceful, I could feel his breathe on my neck. It was weird if he did this a year ago, I would be freaking out. But now it felt nice.

Suddenly Beast stopped. "What do you want Anne?"

"How much longer till it's all over?" The voice was the wind that I heard talk when I was a sleep.

Beast sighed. I felt him shift uncomfortably. "Soon I hope. Soon. All I want is for her to be happy."

"I want to see mommy and daddy again. I miss going outside. I want to be myself again, I want to grow up." I heard her start to cry.

"I miss them too. But we have to wait. You just have to be brave for a little longer. Now go before she wakes up."


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

I was so close to finishing it. I kept on worrying if beast was going to like it or not. I couldn't deny my feeling. I needed to finish this. Time passed; I knew I missed dinner. But it couldn't be helped. Time ticked by, soon an hour pasted. Then outside my window I heard a tapping. Tap… tap… tap… tap.

"What in the world?" I asked out loud.

As I walked over to the window I saw little rocks being thrown at it. I opened the panes and looked out in the night sky. The full moon illuminated the snow covered garden. The trees swayed from the icy wind, I shivered from the lack of a coat. It was so cold that I saw a white mist every time I breathed. Everything in the garden sparkled and glistened.

I then looked under my window to find Beast. He was wearing sliver gray shirt that made him blend into the surrounding area. I saw his breath as white and misty like mine. He brushed off the snow that was on his shoulder. His dark golden-dark brown fur had snow and pine stuck in it.

"Rose, Rose where art thou Rose?" Beast called, he looked around pretending to try and find me.

I laughed "I am here, here I am. Stay right there I will be down soon." I grabbed my coat and ran to the door. As I turned to meet Beast by my window I bumped into something. I lifted my head and saw Beast. I got up as fast as I could. He was on the ground holding a basket; he shook his head and got up. Beast then bowed extravagantly pretending to take off his imaginary hat.

"Milady would you care to enjoy a lovely evening with me?" he teased. Beast then looked up to see my answer. In way Beast looked more human tonight than any other. He usually acted like a man but never appeared like one before. In a way he reminded me of Peter.

"I don't know. Where exactly is it going to be at?" I asked playing along like a love sick maiden.

"Well I guess I didn't plan that far ahead… I only thought up to asking you." I laughed at his remark.

"Hmmm…. How about over there?" he pointed by a little hill to the side of the castle. I thought I saw his eyes sparkle a little bit.

"Perfect. But if we sit in the snow it would be cold."

Beast pulled a red blanket out of the basket then a blue. He handed them to me and said "Come. I'll race you!" As we were on the top of the hill I could see billions of stars in the sky. Each sparkled brighter than the next. I could constellation after constellation.

The hill overlooked the lake. It shone and sparkled like a sea of diamonds. The forest that lined the lake seemed different from the one I knew. I felt a peaceful and a gentleness that was calming.

Beast laid the blankets out. I turned to see my village over the tree tops filled with lights. I could see them lighting the lanterns and guiding them to the sky. They were gorgeous. I turned to tell Beast about them when I found a picnic dinner set out. He smiled. An image of Peter flashed in front of my eyes. Peter and Beast both have the same eyes that burned with intensity that I love. A curiosity a passion only found once a century. Those eyes were the same.

**Could Beast be Peter?**

"How… why…?" I clumsily asked. I was astounded

"Happy late Birthday party!" as we ate we talked about everything. We talked about our favorite books and argued about who could win in a snowball fight.

"You know I'm right." I announce.

"You think your right but you know I'm right" Beast retorted.

"Wanna bet"

"I'll win." As he said that I picked up some snow. I then threw it at Beast. It hit his face that made me laugh. "Oh… It's on now."

I ran and hid behind a tree. I grabbed some snow. And then I something move behind me. As I turned Beast threw a snow ball at me. I was covered in wet snow. I then chased him. We fought and fought till Beast gave up. I was drenched. Then Beast shook the snow off him like a wet dog. I laughed so hard I fell down. Beast fell down too so I wouldn't be alone. We the laid down next to each other while we watched the stars; we named each constellation.

"Do you ever wonder how long the stars have been around?" Beast asked.

"Sometimes, I usually wonder what it would be like to touch them. What they sound like and what's out there is my questions. I love dreaming about flying. It would be nice to see them up close." I said. I saw him looking at me and smiling like a Cheshire cat. "What?"

"Oh nothing." Beast looked up at the sky again. "It's just…. This is… nice. That's all. I haven't done something like this in a long time."I reached my hand to his paw. I closed my eyes. I felt his paw close around mine and I smiled. Very soon I drifted off to sleep.

The next morning I found myself in my bed again. **It must've been a dream. **I thought. But if it was it was the best one in the entire world. I felt something on top of me. I saw the blue and red blanket. I carried them down the stairs into the dining room. Beast was there. He turned when I entered. He smiled when he saw the blankets and the confused look on my face.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

I went back to my room. I picked up Beast's gift. I put the last finishing touch on it. It was finally finish, I was going to tell Beast how I felt. I just needed to tell my sister and Madeline what I was going to do. I needed support for this. So I will ask him at dinner.

"Beast can I go see my family for a day or two?" I asked.

"You don't know what you're asking." His head was down, his claws clawing at the arms of the chair.

"Please one day is all I need then I'll come back."

"How will you get back?" Beast stood up and walked to the door, then turned around. "You have a week. If you don't come back by then I will die without you." He walked toward me. As he was inches away from me he reached out his hand to me. Beast twirled my hair till he finally said. "Call for me and I will come that is how you can come back. You know you were never a prisoner. You could have left long ago."

"I know" and then beast left.

…

The gate never felt scarier than it did that day. I walked towards it. All I had was a sack that flung over my shoulder with Hanatoka and the red dress I was going to bring to Belle. The only jewelry that I had was a simple chain with a crystal heart hanging from it.

I put my hand on the iron gates handle and looked at the castle. I saw beast. He was up on the third floor window looking out at the gate. I had been up there often and I could see the village. He nodded; my heart almost broke in two while watching him. Now I was going back; Back to a cruel world that I had run away from. I then turned and opened the gate.

I took my first step. The air was chilled to a bitter degree. I wrapped my coat tighter. I knew if I went back I knew I'd be giving up. I must have been so scared that I was quivering. I couldn't wait to meet my sister. As I reached the end of the forest I could still feel Beast's presence. I saw the cottage and over looked to see the village. The snow dusted the village.

**I don't remember the village being so small before.** I thought.

I started to walk to the cottage, heart started pounding and my head was reeling. I didn't know what to expect. I counted each step. **1...2...3...4...5...6...7**. I was half way there when Belle came out. She didn't notice me at first and as she turned her eyes lit up.

"ROSE!" she ran so fast towards me and then she hugged me. I was so happy to see her. I missed my sister so much that I started to cry.

…

Belle and I sat by the fire like we did when we were 10. Father wasn't here and Belle and I could talk. I loved the smell of the wood burning.

"Where have you been I was so worried about you? I thought you were dead" Belle said.

"I found a new home in the forest. I am perfectly fine. I need to ask your permission for something. But let me tell you…" and so I told Belle all that happened. I told her about Beast, the creatures, the castles, and the dreams. When I told her about the creatures her face turned to the color of ash.

"What did they look like?" Belle asked.

"What? They looked like the creatures from all hallow eves; Like in the town's stories. Why?" I asked

"Nothing, I just need to look more into it. Good night." She walked to her room and closed the door. I sat there amazed. Belle just changed from a young beautiful woman to a scared old witch. I sipped my hot chocolate pondering.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

"What are you doing here? Get out, get out!" Father shouted. He found me sleeping on my old bed and dragged me to the front door. My boots scuffed the floor. I had managed to grab my things before he shoved me out the door. "Go back from where you came from, out!"

Father slammed the door as hard as anyone could. I was startled at first not being treated as such for a long time. It felt different. It felt odd. I picked up my things and headed to the village square. Walking to the village was like turning back time. Nothing changed. The school house still had a window missing. The tailor's shop still was streaming with noise. The butchers still had meat in it that the flies hovered around. The bakery looked cheerier than ever. I saw a woman in her late twenties early thirties. Then I realized it was Madelyn carrying a baby that was crying.

She looked like she aged twenty years. She had dark circles under her eyes. Madelyn's beautiful black hair had lost its luster and had streak of silver. As Madelyn hushed her child with a lullaby her voice was raspy and worn out. Her skin stayed the same but I could tell she worked too hard. It was darker from the dirt or the sun.

"Madelyn! Madelyn! I'm back! I'm back!" I called. Madelyn lifted her head. Her eyes began to glow and sparkle.

"Rose is that you? It can't be, can it?"

"Yes it is. How are you?" I asked.

"Great! I have a family now. This little one is named Lily. She's my little angel. And Jack came back. I thought I would never see him again. He even got me this hair piece." She picked the silver hair piece and I saw it was a feather. Madelyn was happier than she had ever been. But she didn't stop talking there. "Now my best friend is back. But look at you. Rose you have lived up to your name."

"What are you talking about?" I asked "I haven't changed that much, have I?" Madelyn then led me through the bakery into her house. Jack was busy working with a customer. He had a noticeable scar on his right cheek.

She had led me all the way up stairs to her room. We finally stopped in front of her full mirror. I saw Madelyn standing next to a beautiful girl with chestnut hair with a blue dress on. The girl's eyes were big and pretty. Her eyes were a hazel green with amber specs. The one thing that I recognized were my lips and nose that looked wonderful on the girl in the mirror's face. I finally realized that I was the girl in the mirror. I looked like an older version of the rose from my dreams. I looked down. Now I had curves like my sister's. My eyes drifted down my feet. I smiled, they were still were elf size but that was okay.

"See I told you." Madelyn said in a matter-of-factly tone.

…

"Stay the night." Madelyn begged. I smiled nodding. The front door opened with a bang. A tall figure stood in the door way. His sliver beard was grizzly and matted. It stuck out this way and that. The small stubs of hair stood straight up. His torn brown cape was dusty. The way he looked he resembled a bear. The bear man nodded to Madelyn. As he saw me he scowled. I felt like I was being considered his dinner guest or his dinner.

I felt his hands on my shoulders as he studied me. I jolted upward. I barely moved. Sweat rolled down my forehead. I felt all the color drain from my face. His eyebrow raised in surprise to my reaction. He moved forward and wrapped his long strong hairy arms around me.

"Rose it's been sometime. Look how you've grown. Still a little jittery I see." He let go and looked at my arm and hands "And a little small on the other hand. But nothing a good month in the forest can't fix."

I laughed to myself. **The forest doesn't do you that much good.** **I was just there for more than a month and I still look like this.** The look on his face if I had said that would have been priceless.

"Father Rose will be staying with us for a day or two." Madelyn explained to her father. She walked over and picked up Lily. She smiled her dazzling smile to us.

"Is that so? Well good to hear it. Jack get up here and give me my fiddle there are two gorgeous women who would like to dance!"

And that started the night. Madelyn's father played his fiddle while Jack and Madelyn danced. I sat in the rocking chair holding Lily. She was just like her mother. I rocked her to a slow song. I imagined that I was here with the man in the shadows. He looked like an older version of Peter. He was kneeling next to the chair. He looked at the child then at me. He smiled. I looked back down at the baby rocking it. Then the man leaned in and.

"Rose? Are you alright?" Madelyn's voice slapped me back into to reality. I looked around the man was gone. I was still sitting in the rocking chair with Lily and she was fast asleep. I laid her down in her crib.

"Yeah, I am just tired. I will see you in the morning." And I went to the guest bedroom and slept a sleepless dream. I realized I always wanted to have a family like this. I liked this excitement.

…

I left Madelyn's house and family the day after. I didn't want to leave but I had to say goodbye. So I went into the square. Children were running around with their friends and pets.

I turned to go back to Madelyn's house I saw the man in the shadows. He looked so much like Peter that he had to be. I walked up slowly to him. He barely moved. His eyes were now a dark blue. As I stood in front of him he raised his hand and curled a piece of my hair between his fingers. I held my breath. He leaned down, his lips barely touching mine when he whispered:

"Wait for me." Then he disappeared. I looked down the alley and he was gone. I didn't find him. He just vanished.

…

I walked back to my old house. I knew father wouldn't be there. He was probably at the bar with his friends. As I opened the door I saw my mother sitting at the table. She looked up. The sky turned grey and lighting struck. Her eyes were full of furry.

"Where have you been for over a year?" mother's voice sliced through the air like a knife.

"I have found a home in the forest" I said cautiously.

"I thought my pets had taken care of you. Oh well no matter."

"You sent those things." My own mother had tried to kill me!

"Shadow beasts in the west, commonly known as Hell Dogs here. Oh your sister begged me not to send them again. But she had an unexpected vacation" She held up a snow globe. In it I saw my sister banging on the wall of the glass.

"Why mother? What have I done to you?"

"You were born! Belle was supposed to marry the greatest wizard of all time and you were supposed to marry an idiot King far away. But the boy fell in love with you and threatened to take my powers away. And your brother Prince Garret enchanted my dear daughter." She stood up, her wand at hand.

"My plan was to take over this kingdom with the wizard boy as my son in law. Then I thought maybe I could use the prince to my advantage. But no. the pestering wizard boy told the prince to banish me. So I had to take matters in my own hands. So I had to send my pets after you. I sent the prince to his own world and I cursed the wizard boy. Belle stayed under her spell mostly until you came back. I was going to send belle to the castle when she was little over a month. But instead you got there first." I reached into my pocket to hold my present for Beast. I prayed to give me protection.

"I don't have a brother… Wait do you mean Peter is a wizard?" I asked. **Had my whole life been a lie?**

"You are not my daughter. You are the king's; the granddaughter of the Rose princess and the shadow. The story was wrong she married the man that saved her and had one son, your father." She snapped. **My grandmother was the Rose princess!**I exclaimed to myself.

"After that boy saved you he thought you would be safer at a villager's house. You had lost your memory. He thought you could start a new life. But he didn't know that it was my husband's house. My lovely daughter treated you like a sister. She adored you." The witch took a step closer. She could hit me any time with magic.

"What happened to my brother?" I looked around to see what I could use to protect myself. I saw Belle's flying broom in arms reach, as well as her wand. **I can use them to escape. **I thought. **I hope I remember watching Belle's lessons.**

"Oh he's trapped in his little own world. Don't worry he is quite… occupied at the moment." She chuckled. The witch took one more step further. "But after I'm done with you, you'd have wished that I'd have done the same to you!"

She shot a fireball at me. I grabbed the broom and wand. I flew out the door to the sky. The ball of fire almost hit me. This was the first time I have ever flown. I must have had magic in me. After two flips in the air I reached over the forest a bolt of lightning hit my broom. I fell into the trees. Another fireball was flying at me. I tried protecting myself. Then someone caught me and blocking the ball of fire. I looked up and saw Beast.

Beast ran for some time till we reached a little cave. He set me down. He was panting heavily. Beast had never looked like a beast then he did now. His mane was tangled, matted, and I saw sharp cat like claws before he retracted them. Beast's eyes even looked wild. I saw blood was dripping down from his arm. I reached over to help but Beast just brushed my hand aside away. He looked tired. He tried to stand but fell almost immediately.

**He might've not slept since I left. Maybe he hasn't eaten either.**I shivered in fear. He must've thought I was cold because he draped his cloak around me. He was so careful not to touch me.

"Rose, don't worry about me. You need to be safe. Are you going to be okay? The witch will be back anytime. I have bought sometime but I don't know how much. I will fight her off and I want you to run as fast as you can." Beast got up again this time only slightly wobbly. I grabbed his furry arm. He paused in alarm. I dug my fingers in to his fur. My head was down looking at the ground. I was on my scratched knees.

"No don't leave me please." I pleaded. Beast kneeled back down. I was closed to tears.

"Rose." He murmured. He took a piece of my hair and twirled it between his fingers. He caressed my cheek. His claws brushed over my lips. He pulled back. I reached down to hold his paw. I took out the pocket watch that I made in to a necklace. I had fixed it. I knew it had magic when I touched it. I put it around Beast's neck. It was supposed to be his Christmas present but I might not be able to give this to him.

"Beast, if I can't go with you, you will come back to me" I put my arms around his neck and kissed him. It was a long beautiful romantic kiss. It was first desperate then sweet and lingering. I didn't have to tell him that I loved him. The kiss told him. He was shocked at first. Then he kissed me back. I melted in to him. He slid his hands around my waist. He pulled me in close crushing me into him. Then the kiss became demanding passionate. I didn't know how I was breathing. Beast reluctantly pulled away. He had a smug look on his face. He looked satisfied.

Moments passed until I said "Then I will marry you because I love you… Peter."


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Beast started to glow. I looked away. As the light decreased I turn to look at him. In his place was a handsome young man. He had no wounds. The man looked about twenty-one summers. He had the same colored hair as Beast's fur. The man had broad shoulders and a clean shaven jaw. He wore a white shirt that was buttoned crookedly. He had black trousers and boots. Around his neck was the watch that I gave Beast. I looked into his eyes and smiled. His eyes were darker then sapphire but lighter then cobalt blue. What I saw in his eyes were kindness and love. When I looked into his eyes I saw my childhood friend and lover in those eyes. I love those eyes.

"Rose, you did it!" he hugged me tight. Then released me and laughed. I smiled and blushed.

"You told me to wait for you." I said in-a-matter-a-factly tone Peter smiled and laughed. Then he touched my cheek gently. His lips grazed mine. A feather kiss. A butterfly kiss. Peter then kissed more passionately. An electric flow started. As soon as he touched me memories flooded in. I saw me playing with my brother Garret. I saw Garret and me hiding from our tutor. Then memories of Peter and I came. We played hid-n-go seek, pulling pranks on each other as well as other people, picking flowers, and having picnics. Peter pulled away. His eyes looked questioningly almost asking if I was ok.

"Peter, I remember everything. I remember pulling pranks on the butler. I remember playing in the gardens. I remember your magic lessons. I can do magic... I am full f magic. I can help you. And others as well." I felt a tear run down my cheek.

Peter then stood up; he was tall but not as tall as he was when he was Beast. He reached out his hand and smiled. I took Peter's hand and he held me close. It felt like centuries. Being in his arms was natural, like I was meant to be there. Suddenly Peter turned his head and put his hand up. A magic barrier formed when a boulder came crashing.

"You ruined everything!" the witch cackled. She threw a lightning bolt at us again. Peter fell in pain. The barrier came down. A bolt was in the air flying at us. Peter recovered and as soon he saw the lightning he snapped back into reality.

"Watch out!" Peter jumped out in front of me and the bolt hit him square in the chest. He fell down with a thud. He didn't get up.

"Peter!" I cried. Hot tears ran down my face. The witch threw flames at me. I crossed my arms to block but I flew back when I tried to imagine a barrier as peter had. I hit the caves wall. I felt something wet and sticky at the back of my head. And my sleeves of my cloak were scorched. I tried to put it out of my mind and not panic.

"Ha I won you lost! Goodbye flower." The witch crowed.

"Not today!" I stood up and walked out of the cave. I raised my hand and shouted:

"**Fire salamanders make thy flames the worst,**

**Water sprites cool flames so no harm is done,**

**Earth ensnare, bind thee so thy flames won't burst,**

**Wind keep the fire near till the deed is done." **

Salamanders with fire surrounding them came from deep in the ground came and jumped toward her. From the water people made of water turned and stopped the fire she had sent out. One nodded to me and smiled; she was the one that almost drowned me. The roots of trees sprang and circled around her and kindled the fire. Wind came and sent chills down my spine. The fire stayed in place. The fire enclosed her in orange, yellow, and red flames. She screamed out in anger, cursing us. Then the fire went out and all was quiet. Water sprites and salamanders faded away and the wind and roots subsided. I was now breathing heavily. Sweat and blood dripped down my neck.

I ran to where Peter was. I turned him over on to his back. "Peter, Peter!" I cried but he slept still. I kissed him, my tears fell on to his worn face. Then his eyes opened. He looked at his hands. He had a puzzled look on his. We both said "but how?" Then Peter pulled out the watch out of his shirt. A shining bolt refracted off the bent clock. Peter opened it and the clock still ran. The watch saved his life. He laughed embracing me triumphantly. I sighed; my face must've been a mess with it bloody and dirty. But I didn't care; peter was here that was all I needed. All I wanted.

From the corner of my eye I saw a faint glimmer of light appeared. Peter and I rose up slowly the light brightened then dimmed again. The pain went away. I felt refreshed; I unconsciously touched my head where the gash was. Only to reveal dried blood and crusted mud. The sorceress from my dreamed appeared. Eerily she looked like the witch that had burned.

"Good you broke the spell my twin sister put on him. Now he can use his magic again. Because of the spell it disabled him to use magic. I am so happy my godson is free and happy. Now you can go and say hi to Belle and Will. Oh and peter's sisters and both of your parents are there." She said happily. I helped Peter stand. His leg was badly sprained. He leaned on me to support him.

"But what happened to the witch?" Peter asked.

"Oh you won't have to worry about her anymore. Now go live your lives."

"I have something to ask you. Are my gifts real? You know understanding, kindness and seeing?" I asked. "I know they are stupid but are they real?"

"They are not stupid!" she yelled defensively. "They reunited you and Peter again. And yes they are real; my twin didn't lie to you about that. If you want help understanding them ask him. He was the one that that read your gifts."

I turned to him and smiled. He blushed and turned his head the other way. I already knew what they meant. I must have always had known what they meant. I just never thought about it.

"Wait, so the witch is your evil twin sister?" I asked. The enchantress cackled.

"I never said she was the evil twin." She then disappeared. Peter and I were all alone. The land where the witch stood was scorched and bare. The air was cool and crisp. There was no sound of any creature in the forest. I turned to Peter; I was so close to tears again. Peter reached for me. He nuzzled my neck and ear.

"Peter, May I ask you just one question?" I whispered, he murmured into my ear as an acknowledged. He looked at me smiling. "Why were you offended when I said the comment about the Primrose? And how did you show up at the village as well human three times when you couldn't use magic?" I asked.

"Just one? You are defiantly the Rose I know, and love." He looked into my eyes "You're brother and I were and still are close friends. I was able to find where he was trapped. He gave me the Primrose to give to Belle. He said it meant 'undying love' in the English flower book. So when you said it meant desperate, I felt bad that I gave Belle that flower your brother sent her. I know that if he knew he'd been crushed." Then Peter's face turned red. He paused for a minute.

"I was there more than three times. I have been there very often. I wanted to see you. I hoped you might remember me. But when you first saw me you looked horrified or scared maybe even startled. So I disappeared. I was scared you hated me or was scared of me. I didn't know that you had lost your memory. It wasn't until I rescued you that you didn't remember me. So I sent you dreams of your past."

"And as for being in my true form, I was able to use little of my magic to stay human. Not under direct sunlight and for short period of time I was able to be human for an hour for one or two months." He continued rather quickly. He created a stick from an old twig in an instant. He leaned on it and started to limp towards the castle. He walked no more than five paces till my hand shot up grabbing his free hand.

"I'm sorry." I tried to let go but my hand stayed where it was. Peter turned to me. His gaze held mine. Then I looked down. My hand was all tingly at the same time warm and sweaty.

"Rose?" he whispered. He leaned on the stick. He lifted his hand and he brushed a strand away from my face. He tucked it behind my ear gingerly. I felt my tears rolled down my cheeks and on to our hands. **Why does love hurt so much?**

"Peter, please don't leave me. I don't want to live in the palace. I want to live in the forest by the river where we played. I want us to work on magic to help people. I want to have a family and not worry about royal matters. I love you. So don't leave me." I pleaded. I felt my face and eyes burn. . I looked at him again. He walked back two steps. He chuckled then bowed elegantly.

"Idiot. Why would I leave you when I have finally have you?" He said. He smiled, and then we walked to the castle.

"Peter tell me what you wanted to say years ago by the river." I knew the answer but there was nothing wrong with knowing. Peter was mine. And I was his.

He bent down putting a hand to the side of my face. His lips grazed my ear as he whispered. I almost didn't catch it. But it rang through me. "I love you."


	12. Chapter 12

Epilogue

Peter and I walked hand in hand back to the castle. The forest started to part. I looked behind and saw the village. I looked forward. The dense trees parted and I could see the castle. As we reached the castle I could make out four women standing at the entrance. Belle was there as well as I presumed was Peter's three sisters. Then another three figures appeared. I knew them far too well. Peter released my hand and I raced towards them. Tears streamed down my face. I hugged my parents and my brother.

"Good to see you little flower." Garret greeted me. I hugged him the tightest and longest.

"Good to be back Garret." I smiled at my parents. They had tears running down their cheeks. We laughed and greeted each other.

After I broke away from my family I headed toward Peter. He stood at the gate. He was leaning on it. I could tell he was thinking about all those years he was trapped in the Castle. I knew I needed to comfort him. But I didn't get a chance. Belle and Peter's sisters came over and hovered over me. They were chit chatting as I looked over my shoulder. Peter smiled and nodded. Garret came over to him with father. Father beckoned over to the garden. Peter nodded. He hobbled over with Garret and my father to the garden where we had had our picnic under the stars by the lake.

"Well now let's get you dressed." My mother walked over and guided me to my room. They dressed me in the lace white dress. It was beautiful; it gently brushed my skin like a butterfly. The three sisters fussed about my hair and make-up. I could figure out what was going to happen. Belle and my mother stood by my side putting a veil on my head with an elegant tiara. My mother bent down whispered to me:

"You have grown to become a beautiful woman. You make me so proud." She beamed. "But the day I get my little girl back she is being taken away from me again."

I gave one of Peter's half smiles to her. "Mom, you won't lose a daughter you'll gain a son-in-law. And maybe some grandchildren soon too." I said mischievously. The look on my mother's face was shock mixed in with uncertainty.

"But not too soon." Belle voiced. I was all finished with my wardrobe. I turned to the girl who I had always thought of as my sister. She hugged me tightly, and she whispered in my ear:

"You were always like my little sister and still are. You know that right?"

"Yes" I answered. "You too."

"My mother's sister ordered that everyone had to stay quiet. They weren't allowed to tell you anything. Not even me. Or something catastrophic would happen."

"Did Madelyn know?" I asked.** Even my Best and yet could keep such huge secrets**. Belle released me gently. She adjusted my tiara and veil in a very sisterly way.

"Only after you left. Everyone was to keep their distance except Madelyn. You needed someone to talk to who knew nothing."

"And **the** guys?" **Had I been so lonely so I would go to the castle? **I wondered. Belle knew exactly which boys I was talking about.

"Oh they did that on their own. Well more of influenced not to come near you. Peter can actually be pretty… Um, 'persuasive'. If any boy had the idea to pursue you Peter would go after them. Or have me do it. He is very protective of you. As well as Garret. They both wanted to make sure that you'd fall in love with Peter all over again so we can become normal again." Belle winked. "And it worked."

"It's a stupid question but why did you lie about him refusing you? Peter… I mean." I asked. I looked down a shamed of how childish it was to ask it. But I wanted to know why Belle lied for the first time ever.

She laughed. "So my father wouldn't get too suspicious and tell my mother there was a boy I was talking to. She was going to send me that summer to the castle. I had to drive you so you could get to the castle first. The spell was almost going to be permanent when he was to turn twenty-one. So I had to act fast, so I made it look like I was courting with him. I was only asking about Garret, I swear….. Now come on it's time to go."

She led me out of my room. Belle was to my left and my mother was to my right. Peter sisters held the trailing veil down to the garden. The grass was covered in snow. All the flowers turned to red roses. Then I turned the corner of the castle.

I saw the whole village lined in rows as I came they all stood up. I saw Madelyn and her family. She and her baby, Lily, were wearing green dresses with lace trims. She saw me giving me one of her genuine smile as she waved Lily's little hand. I laughed so close to crying. I waved back. Then my mother, Peter's sisters, and Bell sat down in the nearest chairs together, crying. I looked forward to my future. I saw my father and brother accompanied by Peter. Peter was still wearing the clothes he had earlier but they were clean and crisp. They were free from dirt and blood. It looked like all his injuries were gone. His back was to me but soon turned. He saw me his face lit up. He gave me his half grin smile as I reached him. Then my father started the wedding. At first I was surprised. But stayed quiet. Then before Peter put the ring on my finger he asked "Will you marry me?"

"Peter, don't tell me that you didn't ask my own sister if she wanted to marry you before the wedding." Garret groaned.

"Well I did many times. I got rejected many, many times so I just wanted to make sure if she wanted to rethink it." Peter said to my brother as well as me.

"I am sure." I smiled mischievously "You know I don't like saying things twice. I already told you… YES!" I hugged him. I tilted my head up and we kissed. It was Sweet and passionate. A vow. A promise.

"Well I take that as an "I do" so, now you are husband and wife!" my father boomed.

"You better take care of my sister Peter." Garret warned challengingly.

"Oh he will. And you better take care of my sister." I said. Garret laughed rolling his eyes at me.

"I'll miss you sis. Make sure to come back and visit, often."

"Don't worry you will barely know that I'm gone. Beside this place is home."I hugged him. I turned back to Peter.

"So where would you like our honeymoon Mrs. Rose?"

"I don't know. I'd like to visit the sea Mr. Beast." I said hopefully.

"That could be arranged." He said play fully.

A loud noise rang through the night sky. I jumped toward Peter. We looked to the sky and fireworks lit up the sky in the words:

"**THE END"**

I smiled and looked at Peter. He smiled back and nodded. I knew this wasn't the end. But only

"**The beginning".**


	13. Chapter 13

**Thank you for reading Rose and the Beast. My friend introduced me to this sight and I love it. I haven't perfected making author's notes on fan fiction so this is how I will do it at end of each story. This story took a year in a half to make and edit (I have only just joined Fan fiction). I am happy that my first story ****(ever)**** turned out like this because I hope to become a famous author.**

**I hope that you loved this story or tolerated it. I wanted a new twist on a fairytale I love. I will also be posting 3 other stories. Faith, Trust and Star Dust (Peter Pan, already on), Miss Ella (Cinderella), and Snow Girl (Snow white) so please look out for them and review. It wasn't easy but I pulled through. Thank you again for your time and effort**

**Bye Bye**


End file.
